


pinky promise?

by Owlmelette



Series: ad(o)rabble [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, drabble - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Idk what this is it's just really cheesy you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: It's the last day of school and Leo builds a pillow fort.





	pinky promise?

"I don't understand why we're doing this?" Piper stares at Leo. Exhaustion is dripping from every word, the result of a long day of chasing after deadlines and graduation. She was never a star student but she promised her dad she would finish high school. And, yes, today was their last day of school but all she wants to do is sleep until her graduation ceremony.

"Just--" her boyfriend runs around the living room, throwing pillows and blankets onto the carpeted floor. "Just wait a second, okay? This is important."

"Like _super_  important?" Whenever either of them sets up their pillow fort, there's bound to be some tears. It's their fortress of sorts and Piper had made it for the two of them every time her dad would be gone for weeks on end. It's already understood that whatever _this_  was going to be, it was really important. So Piper heaves a sigh and helps him arrange the pillows and the blankets to make a decent fort.

Piper makes sure that she doesn't snag the blanket ceiling as she crawls her way in, a bag of chips in one hand. Leo follows suit, holding a flashlight. When they settle on the pile of throw pillows, he takes the flashlight and aims it underneath his chin so that he would look scary.

"I'm just holding this meeting to tell you how much I love and appreciate you. I am glad to be on this journey with you and I thank you for putting up with me and for loving me the same throughout. I don't deserve you. I love you so much, Pipes," then Leo clicks the light off.

"You... just went through all this trouble to tell me this?" she whines but her heart feels full.

"And also so we could cuddle," he holds out his arms towards her and Piper rolls her eyes before leaning into his embrace and falling onto soft pillows and blankets.

"Also I was going to give you this," he takes a small box hidden beneath some pillows and hands it to her.

When she opens it, there are two slender titanium rings. "This is a lousy proposal, Leo."

"Psh. If I actually asked you to marry me right now, you'd be crying and saying 'yes'." He says while putting one ring on her pinky and taking the other for his own.

"Leonidas Valdez is a total romantic," Piper gushes while holding up her hand to the makeshift ceiling of the fort and admiring the stainless metal.

Leo sighs and buries his face on her neck in embarrassment. "You're gonna have to take responsibility for that."

For the rest of the evening, they pretend to see stars and galaxies, never leaving each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, I guess? May 2018 be good to us all and if it doesn't let's weather the storm together, yeah? Please leave a kudos if ya enjoyed it and leave a comment, too.


End file.
